The Run Away Princess
by Maharl100
Summary: A princess who refuses to rule her people. Disguises herself as a boy and runs away only to meet the Sanzo Party. Protending to be blind to slip by a gruad Sanzo reluckitly plays along saying she is Goku's younger bother. Seeing them as her way out she joins them but the problem being they think she is a he. She will be forced to threaten and lie to them at all cost. OCXGoku
1. disappearing princess, appearing pauper

**Everyone: (Glaring at Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: (In the corner of the room) heeheehee don't be mad it's just another story it won't hurt anybody.**

**Taoren46: I don't care just stop with the story making and finish the ones you started all ready! I swear I'm going to strangle you.**

**Maharl100: Taoren46 you are strangling me.. Can't breath...**

**Taoren46: (Lets go of her) ... ... **

**Maharl100: Hah... hah... hah...**

**Goku: You okay Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: (Hugs him) I think Taoren46 really wants to kill me.**

**Goku: It's okay, Taoren46 isn't going to hurt you again. Right Taoren46?**

**Taoren46: huh... Yeah whatever.**

**Gojyo: She obviously doesn't care.**

**Sanzo: Sibling hate at it's best. **

**Hakkai: Indeed.**

**Goku: Maharl100 you can let go of me now.**

**Maharl100: (Squeezing tighter) No, Taoren46 is still here. Shes going to kill me when I tell about the other story I'm making.**

**Taoren46: What!... Whats that about.**

**Maharl100: (Squeezing Goku even tighter) Goku X Hakuryu**

**Hakkai: Please don't drag Hakuryu into this.**

**Gojyo: No way, it's smut isn't it?**

**Taoren46: Damn it, start the story. It's going to be stupid anyway, so I'm leaving the room. (Leaves the room)**

**Maharl100: (Lets go of Goku) Ow fine. This is chapter one of The Run Away Princess 'The disappearing princess and the appearing pauper' **

* * *

In a country to the west of Shangri-La a castle stands tall. The villager all gather to the castles for the first ceremony of the princess's coronation. "The moment you've all been waiting for." The priest announced the curtains opened behind him. The crowd went silent waiting for the curtain's to fully open. The priest turned around and walked behind the curtains leaving the crowd confused. "Where is she?" the priest asked the guard that ran into the room. "Sir we can't find her anywhere." the guard answered while panting.

"What? where would she go?" questioned the priest.

"Heh...heh...heh They'll never get me now." A girl with long brown hair chuckled putting her hair under a hat. Quickly and quietly she made her way to the entrance, sliding a pear of sunglasses on, to hide her golden eyes. The guards at the entrance eyed her suspiciously but said nothing as she left the village.

**\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\**

"Sanzo! did you hear me I said I'm-" the boy in the back of the jeep whined but got cut off by the monk that sat in front of him when he yelled "SHUT UP I HERD YOU THE FIRST TIME." pulling out a paper fan he whacked the boy numerous times.

"I swear monkey, your a bottomless pit of a stomach." The red head beside the boy stated lighting a cigarette.

"Goku, just a little longer. We'll be at the village soon." the man in the driver seat told the boy. "That's if Hakuryu doesn't fall ill" The red head replied rubbing the seat of the jeep.

"Hakuryu if you stop. I'm going to eat you." The boy named Goku told the jeep named Hakuryu.

"Better floor it, Hakkai" The red head said to the driver. Unexpectedly the man name Hakkai hit the breaks, everyone in the jeep jerked forward. "I said floor it not hit the breaks, Hakkai." the red head cursed.

"I know Gojyo. I didn't want to hit the boy." Hakkai replied getting out of jeep and walked over to the boy on the ground staring at the front of jeep shaking. The others followed, Hakkai getting out of jeep and walked towards the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Hakkai said crouching down to the boy. The boy looked up at Hakkai.

"...Thats okay, I'm fine anyway." the boys voice was nervous and shaky standing up.

"Hey, is there a town near by?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, just a little further west of here." He answered pointing in the direction he came from. All five went tense and turned the way he pointed. A mob of demon's appeared in the forest slowly walking towards them.

"Demon's again to day." Gojyo mumbled summoning a crescent blade staff.

"We better get food after this, I'm staving." Goku told them summoning a red staff. The two jumped into the crowd of demon's slashing and whacking the demons away. The boy watched in aw seeing travels as strong as them was rarer then rare. The demons started throwing rocks, thinking it would trip them up.

"Please stay back." Hakkai told the boy getting in front of him and put up a barrier to protect them from the rocks.

"Care to join,monk?" Gojyo asked the monk who was sitting down in the jeep again.

"Your fine." He replied taking a drag on his cigarette.

"You always make us do all the work." Gojyo mumbled slashing another demon.

"Lets just hurry up or I'm going to stave to death!" Goku shouted whacking a demon on the head. The boy looked at the three fighting , Hakkai's ear which had three silver ear cuffs, Gokus's forehead which had a golden coronet around it, Gojyo's crimson hair and eye's. He glanced down to the ring on his hands _'There just like me.'_ he thought.

"Well that's all of them." Hakkai told sound of hooves and footsteps were heard in the near distance.

"What? There already catching up to me." He said turning to run.

"What?" the four questioned.

"Princess!" A guard shouted coming into view. "Hey you boy." The guard stomped over to him.

"Yes?" the boy asked slowly turning around. "Take the sunglasses off." he demanded.

"Aaa, no I'm blind." He told him grabbing a hold of his sunglasses.

"Then how did you know I was behind you?" He asked.

"I said, I'm blind not def." He answered.

"Then why are you out here?" the guard question.

"I'm-" his sentence was cut off by Sanzo saying "He's with us." Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku all looked at him confused.

"And how is it that you know each other?"

Sanzo pointed at Goku as he answered "He's his younger twin brother." The guard looked back and forth between Goku and the boy. "Well, monkey aren't you going to help your blind brother into the jeep." Sanzo asked Goku. Goku looked at Sanzo as if he had to head. He new that he didn't have a family. After all his parents were rocks, but none the less he did as Sanzo told him and helped the boy into the jeep. Hakkai stepped on the gas and jeep went forward. The guard didn't give them a second look he had more important thing to worry about like finding the princess.

"Hey monk, whats with the sudden change of heart?" Gojyo asked lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, Sanzo I don't have a brother." Goku told him.

"I know that idiot." Sanzo replied.

"Good thing to I can only take one stupid monkey." Gojyo said.

"Whats that supose to mean!" Goku shouted.

"Please stop you two, excuse me for asking this but why did you tell him your blind. It's clear that you can see just fine." Hakkai asked the boy.

"I just left that place, I'm not going back now." He answered.

"Don't you know what's happening to the demons kid?" Gojyo asked. "...Of course I know. I already know about the negative aura, but then again what about the three of you?" He stated. The three look at him.

"You know were demons's." They said surprised.

"Takes one to know one." He said folding his arms over his chest.

"So your a demon but you have no demon aura coming form you." Hakkai replied.

"That why I'm not affected by the negative aura." He grinned.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Son Goku." Goku said looking at him.

He turned to him saying "My name...it's Ma...I mean Laharl." He replied.

"Laharl?...that's an unusual name." Hakkai said. The entrance was right in front of them.

"Hey, why is it you don't want to go to his place so much?" questioned Sanzo.

"Because I'm running away from home." He answered.

"Well your back now." Hakkai told him.

"What?" Laharl said frieking out.

"Calm down, not like were going to take you to your parents." Gojyo told him.

"Not, like you could anyway both my parents died last mouth." He said hugging his knees and a single tear rolled down his cheek falling on to the seat of the jeep.

"Oow sorry, I didn't know." He said.

"I know that." Laharl replied.

"Sanzo?.." Hakkai questioned._ 'How do you mess up your own name?' _Sanzo thought. "Tch, Hey Laharl right can you fight?" Sanzo asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He answered.

"Really we should spar some time." Goku told him excitedly.

"Then it looks like monkey found a new play- and room- mate." Sanzo said when jeep came to a stop in front of an inn.

* * *

**Everyone: (Looking at Taoren46 listening to the story) ... ... **

**Taoren46: (Looks at Maharl100) Why'd you use the name Laharl, Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: I thought you said this story was going to be stupid.**

**Taoren46: Just answer my question.**

**Maharl100: Fine, I'm Sure your all smart and have figured out the this boy is really the princess which means he's a girl. So the princess name is Maharl but since they think shes a he, she told them her name was Laharl. Understand...**

**Sanzo: Why do you keep using that name?**

**Maharl100: because it's the only name I can come up with really. Plus it's the only name that I know of that the Boys name can change into a girls name with one letter , so a special thanks to Disgaea.**

**Gojyo: Your still playing that game, I thought you won it.**

**Maharl100: I did but now I got to beat prinny Bal level 9999 and my Character Maharl is only level 7000, I got get working on that. (Runs out of the room) **

**Everyone: ( O_o ) She's nuts!**

**Taoren46: Hurry close the chapter before Maharl100 starts rambling about Disgaea.**

**Goku: Gotta go, hope to see you soon. Bye (Waves goodbye)**


	2. sparing mach gone wrong

**Maharl100: Okay, I know this Chapter is a little shroter and I'm sorry. I typed chapter two because people were begging for it. I've also have written chapter three but I am not finished writing the story yet so don't be sad.**

**Taoren46: And to think your usually so lazy too.**

**Sanzo: The only time shes not lazy is when it's some absurd Yaoi seen. **

**Everyone: ... ... (Turns slowly to Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: (=3) What Laharl's technically a girl just flat chested and disguised as a boy.**

**Taoren46: I hope your not going to give this to a teacher they'd kill you.**

**Maharl100: I know, I know. I'm not handing this part to the teacher, okay I bet every ones dieing to find out what we're talking about so please enjoy The Run Away Princess Chapter Two 'Sparing mach gone wrong'**

* * *

"Your really going to take him with us?" Gojyo questioned, he knew the monk wasn't this nice and with all the calamity you couldn't real trust demons there was know way of telling when they may lose it.

"Did I studder." Sanzo replied getting out of jeep.

"Who said I'd fall in line and obey?" asked Laharl.

"First off because I can kill you, second we're your way out of here, third we can always just bring you back to the guard if you'd like." Sanzo told him holding up his gun.

"... Fine, but I'm not your servant I'll do what I want how I want." Laharl told him jumping out of jeep.

"Tch, fine by me." Sanzo huffed and walked into the inn to get the three rooms.

"Please excuse him for his rude behavior. My names Hakkai, hes Gojyo, the man that went into the inn was Sanzo and Goku already introduced himself." Hakkai told Laharl who nodded.

"Hakkai can we go spar?" Goku asked like an excited little five year who can't wait to open the presents on Christmas day.

"Well I guess if Laharl feels up to it." He answered, Goku turned to Laharl giving him puppy dog eyes. Laharl sighed giving in without a fight. Goku's eyes lit up, grading Laharl's hand he dragged him to an open field.

"Okay ready?" Goku asked in a fighting stance.

"Remember if Goku gets to ruff just say so." Hakkai told him.

Laharl took his sunglasses off and hook them to his shirt color before answering "Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

**(Laharl's POV)**

The mach began on Hakkai's mark, not like it did anything anyway the moment 'ready' hit Goku's ear he lunged forward punching. I jumped back dodging the punch. He didn't let up and did a flip forward in front of me throwing another punch, because I dodged he decided to high kick and I decided to low kick. Sweeping him off his feet. _'BAD MOVE! BAD MOVE! BAD MOVE!' _my brain scream the moment I realized we were on a hill and he fell forward on top of me. We both tumbled down the hill, upon reaching the bottom. I was on the ground and Goku was on top of me, both hands on each side of my head, one of his knees in between my legs and the other on the outer side of my leg. My face was redder then red. Goku looked down at me grinning. "... Get off!" I screeched pushing him off myself and against a tree. His back was against the tree, one of my hands on the tree beside his head and the other on his shoulder. This time his face was red, he struggled pushing my hand that was supporting me off the tree. I went forward, are heads met and are lips connected. We both went wide eyed and pulled away as fast as we could. He graded a hold of his throat spitting at the ground, I placed my hand on my lips. It irritated me to hear him gagging because we technically just kissed, but I can't really hold it against him as far as he knew I was a boy. I pretended to gag as well, I didn't need him to get the wrong Idea.

Hakkai peeked over the hill looking down at us. "ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?" he asked us.

Neither of us answered we just continued gagging. Hakkai sighed and slided down the hill over to us.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I told him even though I didn't mean it, it was all apart of my acted.

"Well when your both done gagging head back to the inn." Hakkai told the both of us leaving.

The two of us stood there, Goku turned to me saying "Want to head back to the inn." I nodded and the two of us started to walk leaving the open field entering the town. The streets were dead only one or two other people were there. _'Is everyone still at my coronation ceremony? No way. They wouldn't wait out side for eight hour knowing the facted that I'm missing.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, look at that." Goku told me pointing to a carriage heading towards us.

"What the?" I questioned that was my carriage the one they used to transport me place to place. It slowly past by us I glanced into the window, there sat a girl with long dark drown hair and drown eye's wearing one of my plain white dresses. She looked just like me but the color of her hair and eye's were off. No doubt just a temporary stand in they plan to kill and convicted of fraud once they find me.

"Hey, did you see that girl. Was she a princess? Haaah, I wouldn't mind risking my life to protected a princess." Goku said staring at the carriage in a daze.

"She is the princess, well sorta..." I told him continuing to walk back to the inn.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

I turned around grinning at him "I know the real princess and that's not her, shes probably just a stand in." I cooed before turning back around and began walking again.

"You know the princess? Is she cute?" he asked slowly walking behind me.

I froze in my tracks, I didn't want to turn around "Yeah." I answered picking up speed in my stride.

**(Normal POV)**

_'Haaaaaaah, she probably wouldn't even talk to me if we met face to face anyway. I should just stick to being homo like Gojyo said.' _Goku thought to himself sulking.

_'Why did the atmosphere around him just get gloomy?'_Laharl pondered as they both entered the inn.

* * *

**Goku: Maharl100 please stop making peverted things with me in them.**

**Maharl100: Calm down, strait or not you your still hot.**

**Taoren46: That didn't even make sence.**

**Maharl100: Dosen't matter I have apple souce. (Holding a full jar of appel souce)**

**Everyone: What dose that have to do with anything?**

**Maharl100: Nothing, There newedidy in the next chapter (leaves the room with the jar of appel souce)**

**Gojyo: of which gender?**

**Sanzo: I don't even want to now. Just close the chapter.**

**Hakkai: Alrighty then, I'll see what I can do to get the next chapter typed as soon as posible. So don't forget to review.**

**Maharl100: (Walks back into the room with an empty jar of apple souce) Good luck with that have Taoren46 do it.**

**Everyone: (O_o) DID YOU EAT ALL THAT APPLE SOUCE BY YOURSELF?**

**Maharl100: Yup (placing it in the sink) Well till next time. (grinning while waving)**


	3. Goku's discovery, Maharl's threat

**Taoren46: Okay Maharl100 is officially nuts.**

**Sanzo: What she do?**

**Taoren46: Maharl100, tell them what you got this week.**

**Maharl100: Saiyuki box set =D and Saiyuki reload vol 2 =D**

**Hakkai: I thought you were collecting them one by one and already had half.**

**Maharl100: I did.**

**Gojyo: Big money waster, right here. (Pointing at Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: Like your one to talk waisting money on cigarettes.**

**Taoren46: She's got a point. (Watching to two smoke then to the full ash try)**

**Gojyo: You leave my cigarettes out of this.**

**Sanzo: Your the craziest Saiyuki collector I know.**

**Taoren46: More like craziest Goku fan ever.**

**Maharl100: Yes now I only need to buy a Goku action figure muhahahaha**

**Every ones thoughts: 'What she planning to do with that Goku doll?'**

**Maharl100: Speaking of Goku where is he. (peeking in to the kitchen)**

**Everyone: What he not in the kitchen? (Also peeking into the kitchen)**

**Maharl100: Start the chapter, while I go looking for him. (leaves the room)**

**Hakkai: Then on with the Chapter The run away princess Goku's discovery, Maharl's threat.**

* * *

The two of them went straight to their rooms. Laharl jumped on one bed looking out the window, "What are you looking at?" Goku asked also looking out the window. The sky was clear, but all he could see was ton and ton of house and a silhouette in the far distance.

"The castle in the far back, see it's right there." Laharl answered pointing to the siloet in the back.

**~Knock~ ~Knock~**

"Hey, the monk said were going out to eat. Hakkai told me to tell the two of you." Gojyo announced entering the room.

Laharl and Goku walk towards the door. Gojyo grinned at Laharl.

"What?" Laharl questioned.

"Wait until your going to bed good luck sleeping with the monkey snoring." He told him.

"I don't snore. Don't listen to him Laharl." Goku remarked.

"Can we just go?" Laharl asked.

"Yeah"

The three left the room to the lobby where Sanzo and Hakkai were waiting for them. They all got into Jeep and went to the closest restaurant. Laharl zoned out when he couldn't take Goku's rambling about how he forgot about being hungry. He stared out at the castle.

_'Come on get on with the fireworks and seal that girls fate' _Laharl thought.

"Hey move it we're here" Gojyo told him.

Laharl jumped out of the Jeep and followed them into the restaurant. They sat near a window. They all order, Laharl constantly staring out the window.

"Your waiting for the fireworks aren't you?" A little girl asked standing by Laharl's chair.

"Yeah I am, there the best part." Laharl told the little girl.

"Making a friend are we?" Gojyo teased.

Laharl's vain twitched, he stood up and turned around. "I'm going back to the Inn." He told them leaving the restaurant.

"What's his problem?" Goku questioned.

"More importantly what are the fireworks for?" Hakkai asked her.

"They mark the end of the Princess coronation see that picture of her." The girl answered pointing to a picture of a girl with long brown hair and gold eye's wearing a white dress grinning.

Goku stared at the picture of the princess. For once the hamster in his head began to run and the wheels all began to turn. He knew that wasn't the girl in the carriage.

**-Ka-Boom-Boom Boom Boom-**

Fireworks went off, in the sky. The five turned to the window.

"Yay they Began!" Squealed the little girl.

**(Laharl walk back to the Inn)**

The sound of fireworks rang in Laharl's ear. He couldn't help but grin at the sound that sealed the girl's fate. He entered the Inn running up to his and Goku's room and laying down on the bed watching the fireworks from the window. The booming fireworks became music to his ear as he dozed off.

**(An Hour Passed)**

The other four returned to the Inn. Goku entered the room glancing to Laharl fast a sleep on his bed, but went strait to the bathroom to take a shower.

Laharl woke up the minute Goku came out in a towel to get his pj's. Laharl rubbed his eye's. Goku looked over to him.

"You awake" He asked untying the towel around his waist.

Laharl rolled over to look at him but quickly regretted it. He closed his eye's under the sunglasses and rolled back over, as Goku put his pj's on.

"Hey, you should take a shower you we're outside." Hakkai told him entering the room.

Laharl's face went red but he stayed clam.

"Doesn't matter I'd just be putting the same cloths back on anyway." He said lowering the hat over his eye's.

"If that's the problem you can just borrow some of mine." Goku replied pulling out an extra T-shirt and shorts.

Laharl's face was bloody red.

"Well?" Hakkai asked staring at the back of his head.

Laharl felt him staring on his back. "Fine." He said quickly taking the T-shirt and shorts and walked into the bathroom.

"Goku make sure he take a shower." Hakkai told Goku leaving the room.

Goku could hear the water running but he wasn't sure weather or not he was in it. He wondered what he should do.

"Just a peek." Goku said to himself.

He opened the door just a creak. Laharl's hat and sunglasses were on the sink. Goku eye's moved toward the shower. The silhouette seemed off the figure had long hair. Goku walked into the bathroom over to the shower. The water suddenly stopped and the curtains open. Gold met gold, with wide eye's. Goku eye's moved down, Laharl's eye's followed his.

"Haaaah!" Both gasped. Laharl quickly grabed a towel and raped it around herself.

"Ya-your a girl." Goku stammered backing away from her. "Sa San-" Goku's cry was cut short as the girl created a syth of lighting from her hand pointing it at him.

"Shut it, you can't tell anyone about this." She told him.

"Your the Princess?" He said. She nodded. "and so that mean when we we're sparing I really kissed a girl not a boy" She nodded again. "That makes me feel better."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." She said pressing the syth to his throat.

"What if I do tell." He said.

"Because then that girl in the carriage will get killed and when I get stunk here I'm going to make it so your stunk in this hell hole too." She told him.

"You can't do that." He remarked.

"I can, don't you know if you see a girl naked your suppose to marry them." She fibbed.

He stared at her unsure of what to do. _'Who is this girl there no way her really names Laharl.' _He thought.

"Oh by the way my real names Maharl if that's what you were wondering." She snared at him.

* * *

**Maharl100: Here Goku Goku Goku Come out where ever you are (holding rope)**

**Gojyo: Whats the rope for?**

**Maharl100: What do you think its for.**

**Every ones: (Sweat drops) 'Oh it's for tying Goku up.'**

**Maharl100: (Cat calls) (places a meat bun on the ground and slowly backs away from it.)**

**Goku: (head peeks out of a bush drooling at the meat bun, slowly craw towards it.)**

**Maharl100: (Waiting) 'Just a little closer.'**

**Goku: (put meat bun in mouth)**

**Maharl100: 'Now!' (Throughs the rope at him, tying him up)**

**Goku: Noooo (kicking and screaming) your going to kill me!**

**Maharl100: Why would I kill you?**

**Goku: I accidentally ripped a piece of paper with writing on it.**

**Maharl100: You ripped that I blamed that on Lelouch. O well the damage is done. Lets go. (Dragging Goku into the house)**

**Hakkai: Maharl100 where are you taking Goku? (following her into the house)**

**Gojyo: Into her room I bet.**

**Smack**

**Gojyo: Ow, what he's tied up perfect advantaged to do it.**

**Sanzo: Just close the chapter. (Smacking Gojyo into the house)**

**Taoren46: Well I hope to see you soon, and I'm feeling in the Christmas spirit so I'm going to type the next chapter. See ya. (Waves good bye and enters the house)**


	4. No going back

**Maharl100: Alright Taoren46 typed a new chapter.**

**Sanzo: Finally, what's taking so long to update this story?**

**Maharl100: How am I suppose to update when Taoren46 takes forever on typing them.**

**Taoren46: That's not my fault, unlike you I go to school and study. **

**Gojyo: While Maharl100 eats and sleeps all day, every once and a while deciding to write.**

**Taoren46: exactly.**

**Hakkai: Maharl100, Goku isn't still tide up is he?**

**Maharl100: No, I hand cuffed him to myself. (Holding up her hand with a handcuffed Goku beside her.)**

**Gojyo: Why'd she hand cuff ya?**

**Goku: So I don't go ripping anymore important documents.**

**Maharl100: Now be a good boy and close the chapter.**

**Goku: Okay... This is (looks on to a sheet of paper, with scripted written on it.) Chapter 4 of The run away princess 'No going back.'**

* * *

"Goku, did he take a shower?" Hakkai walked into the room.

Goku turned towards the door of the bathroom. Maharl quickly shaved Goku out of the bathroom and into the room with Hakkai.

"Remember lie or that girl dies." Maharl whispered to him before slamming the bathroom door shut.

"What were you both doing in the bathroom?" Hakkai asked.

Da two guys in a bathroom, of coruse hes going to ask question. _'Lie don't lie. Lie and spare the life of the fake princess and protect the real princess or come clean and don't spear the fake princess life but get trapped here and become the king the really princess's husband.' _Goku pondered _'The logical one is too lie but I can't lie to them, but I have too...' _"Just making sure she I mean he took a shower." He answered which wasn't really a lie.

"Did he?" Hakkai asked.

Goku nodded.

Maharl came out fully dressed in Goku's T-shirt and shorts. Plus the hat and sunglasses. "Haaaaaah." She yawned walking into the room. Strait over to the bed and climbed into it. "Night..." She quickly rolled on her side covering herself with the blanket.

"Aren't you going to take the sunglasses and hat off?" Hakkai asked from the doorway.

She went tense and Goku noticed "There... keepsakes from his mother and father, so he doesn't like taking them off." Goku cut in.

Maharl's eye's shot open.

"Well if you say so." Hakkai replied as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Happy, I'm lieing for you." Goku told her.

"Oh really, then how did you know their keepsakes?" She rolled over to face him. She never told anyone that they were keepsakes but some how he knew.

"Wait you mean they really are. I thought I was just lying to protect you from having to take them off and reveal your long hair." Goku answered.

"What about my long hair?" She questioned giving him a stern glare.

Goku walked over to his bed and got in it. "Nothing but boys don't have hair that long, yours falls down to your thighs"

Maharl placed her hand on the back of her neck feeling the little bit of hair the could be seen. _'Then I'm just going to have to cut it, and when I do there'll no going back. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of my freedom.' _She thought sliding under the covers. She closed her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. Her eyes once more shot open to the sound of Goku snoring. _'What the hell is that, is he snoring. Why the hell is he so loud? Doesn't he know how to breath while he's sleeping? God he's so annoying!' _She thought _'God I want to kill him... Alright were leaving tomorrow so calm down I just have to put up with it for the night, and tomorrow I'll be free.'_ She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to hit her.

**(DREAM)**

"Maharl. May I speak to you for a moment?" A man with red hair and eye's asked a little 8 year old girl.

"Sure, Daddy." The little girl lit up turning to her father.

"I'd like to show you something, but it's a secret so you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about it, can't you do that." He picked her up.

She nodded eagerly then frowned "But what about Mommy?"

"Your mother already knows." He patter her head and started walking, they entered the thrown room.

"There you both are." A women with lovly brown hair and gold eye's smiled at the two.

"Mommy!" Maharl squealed

The man walked over to the women. "Is it all set up, Honey?"

"Yup." she answered taking Maharl from him.

"What's all set up?" Maharl asked curiously

Her mother handed her a pear of sunglasses "Put these on." Her father placed a hat on her head as she put the sun glasses on. The two led her behind the thrown, the back on the chair look fake surprisingly. Her father slid the back of the thrown down, revealing a stair case with a speck of light in the far distance.

Maharl was in aw, both her parents took her hand leading her down the stair case. Right to the end into a big circular room made of rocks. A wooden table against the wall, with some clothes on it. They neared it, her father pulled a small yellow summer yukata off it. "Here go change into this." he handed it to Maharl.

A few minutes later Maharl had fully changed into the yukata with her mothers help, she was still confused to what they wanted to show her. "Maharl this way." Her mother called.

"Coming." Maharl ran over to her mother nearly tripping over her yukata but caught herself by taking her mother's hand.

Her father placed his hand on the rock wall, and a section of it slid down. Maharl looked up at her mother, who motion her to go ahead. Maharl let go of her hand and ran out of the cave. The village was clearly visible from the filed of flowers she stood in. She glanced back over to her parents as the sound of the rock wall closing hit her ears. "Mommy... Daddy!" She ran back over to the wall.

"Maharl go have fun at the festival in the village, I'm sorry we know you don't like being all alone but me and your mother can't come or some one will see were not in the castle." were the last words she heard when the wall had fully closed with her out side of it.

"No, Come back!" Maharl cried banging on the rock wall.

**(MORNING)**

Morning came, the sun shined through the window beating down on Maharl and Goku.

Goku slowly opened his eyes, his hand moved over his eyes shielding them from the bright sun. "I'm so hungry." He grumbled sliding out of bed, glancing at the clock that read _'6:07' _"I'm up early Hakkai doesn't even wake up till _'7:30'_, there was no Gojyo to bug me half the night." He told himself turning to the girl on the bed fast asleep.

Her face seemed sad, her eye twitched as if she was having a nightmare. A single tear slid down her check which quickly turned to streams. "Noo... come back." She mumbled reaching out to nothing.

Goku wasn't sure if he should wake her. If he woke her their were 2 alternate scenario, the first one she'd thank him for waking her up from the nightmare, the second she would get mad because he saw her cry, so she'd attack him with that syth of hers. "Well I guess I should wake her up because she is crying." He told himself. He graded her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Hey wake up. Your having a nightmare." He told her.

Her eyes opened and she sprung forward in bed whipping the tears away. "You saw nothing, got it." Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, Yeah not like it matters you already got me lying for you." He replied walking towards the door.

"Hey?" Maharl suddenly called for him.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"Can you get me a pear of scissors?" She asked making eye contact.

"Scissors?" His head tilted to the side. "What do you want scissors for- wait your not gonna?" He questioned.

"What if I am." She replied folding her hands over her chest.

"Then I'm not getting them, I'm not going to let you be stupid and cut your hair." He answered leaving the room.

"Tch... then I'll do it myself." she muttered getting off the bed summoning a mini-hand held-version of her syth, walking into the bathroom.

Goku walked down the hall, down to Sanzo's room. He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Sanzo?" knocking on the door again. The door opened, the man in question stood there glaring at him.

"What?" He barked.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry" He told him.

"It's not even 6:30, go back to sleep monkey." Sanzo replied slowly closing the door.

~Smash~

The sound of broken glass echoed from down the hall. Sanzo reopened the door. Goku turned around. Gojyo and Hakkai came out from there own room.

"What was that?" Gojyo asked the two.

"Goku where's Laharl?" Hakkai asked looking at him.

"In our room." Goku replied running towards the room and slammed the door open.

"Maharl!" he called entering the room. Shattered glass layed out on the bed but no Maharl in sight. He turned to the bathroom as the others walked into the room. Walking towards the bathroom he peeked in. Maharl had the demon pinned to the wall with the longer version of the lighting syth against his throat. Her hat perfectly on her head hiding her hair and sunglasses over her eyes. She didn't even glance at Goku, quickly gaming the syth into the demons throat.

"Damn." Gojyo muttered peeking into the room.

"Tch, he has a weapon." Sanzo cursed.

"Well, it's not a big surprise." Hakkai told him.

~Grumble~

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo look at Goku. He shook his head and pointed to Maharl, there eye's shifted to her.

"Hahahaha." She laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I guess we should go get breakfast, since you hadn't eaten super yesterday." Hakkai told her.

~Grumbled~

Another stomach grawl echoed in the room.

Maharl looked at Goku, he smiled at her.

"You two get dressed then we'll leave." Hakkai told them leaving the room with Gojyo and Sanzo.

* * *

**Maharl100: Now that the chapters over, can I go to bed?**

**Taoren46: NO! **

**Maharl100: Well I'm gonna. (walking into her room)**

**Hakkai: Dose she know Goku's still hand cuffed to her?**

**Goku: Maharl100 uncuff me, I'm hungry.**

**Gojyo: Yeah she knows.**

**Sanzo: One of you go tell her to unhand cuff him before she loses the key.**

**Gojyo: I'll go do it. (Enters Maharl100 and Taoren46's room)**

**Sanzo: Now close the chapter.**

**Taoren46: Demanding aren't ya**

**Sanzo (Points gun at Taoren46)**

**Taoren46: Alright alright. We hoped you enjoyed and will keep reading also don't forget to review.**

**Gojyo: (Come back out of the room) Aaaa there's a problem, she already lost the key.**

**(Screen cuts off)**


End file.
